Even Angels Fall, A Spawn story
by Xenomorphin
Summary: Amanda is the perfect angel, entrusted with a naught-but-perfect responsibility; Hunt down and kill the current hellspawn. When Amanda isn't up to the job and fails to kill Al Simmons, she is exiled to Earth. 3 months later, they meet again. OCxSpawn


_"You're not like the others, are you, Al...?" her soft, sweet voice broke through his cool and tough demeanor._

_Al Simmons, Spawn, stared at the little-clothed woman before him through his bright green eyes, clad in merely her angelic armor which he had seen on a previous bounty hunter recently... His first love since Wanda, who unfortunately, had died soon after they started a relationship. She sounded and looked a little younger than Angela. He didn't even know her name and yet, she knew his and was wiping away the green blood that seeped from his wounds. He was too tired and weak to concentrate on his self-regenerative ability. The girl smiled warmly even though Spawn had given her no answer and removed her armored headgear, letting her hair fall free. It was brown, her hair, and long; Shining. It smelled sweet, just like her. Spawn's eyes narrowed at this and he made an attempt to get to his feet. A small and delicate hand pressed against his necroflesh chest and pushed him back firmly but gently._

_"Don't be reckless... I know you don't trust me... But I'm all you've got at the moment. I know how to treat the wounds I make." she said, her blue eyes twinkling under the moonlight that creeped into the alleyway._

_It was then that he saw the full extent of her beauty; sapphire blue eyes that always shone, no matter what the light... Long, silky brown hair that was soft to the touch as Spawn had noted with a sudden jerk of his hand to run a clawed finger through it... Warm, slightly rosy cheeks and a beautiful, almost Eurasian face. He flinched as the angel placed her hands on either end of a long and deep gash in his chest._

_"What are you doing?" He asked tersely, glaring at the girl with hard green eyes._

_Her smile turned weak and her hands started glowing a feathery white. In an instant, Spawn felt light-headed and... Comfortable. He lowered his gaze to his wound and watched it seal up slowly._

_"I'm healing you, silly..." The angel said as the rest of the cut closed, sealing completely._

_She took her hands away and strength, energy, the will rushed back into Spawn once more. He tried again to stand but was pushed back down._

_"Rest, hellspawn... You need it." The girl whispered gently, placing her hand over his._

_"I don't need rest. I don't need an angel's help either." he snapped, taking his hand away sharply. Rather harsh, but he thought it was true._

_Her hands slipped upward, cupping his face. Her touch was so comforting and so... Safe. He didn't dare move. Spawn just wanted to stay there for as long as he could, her hands on either side of his demonized face._

_"Spawn... Al. You need to trust me for now... I may be an angel... I may have tried to attack you and I'm really sorry... I hate hurting people, even hellspawns... And you... You're different from the others... All you want is to see your wife... Be with her once more... Anyone who has the guts to make a deal with Malebolgia for love has the power to resist his control." The angel stated, that warm smile gracing her lips again._

_She was so beautiful... Spawn felt entranced. Was she truely trying to help him...? That was the question that lingered in his head. His clawed hand raised, sliding over hers and lightly pulling it down from his face._

_"And you're not like the rest of yours, are you." he said with a slight questioning tone to his gruff voice._

_"I like to think so." she answered with a small chuckle. It sounded cute._

_"Tell me one thing."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Your name."_

_The angel blinked and frowned for a moment,"I don't really like my name..." she mumbled._

_"I don't give a shit. Tell me." Spawn hissed impatiently._

_She sighed at his swearing and folded her arms,"It's... Amanda..." she said finally, glancing away._

_"Amanda..." It was a pretty name for a pretty girl._

_Spawn shoved the thoughts out of his head and simply stared at her with hollow eyes as she placed his hand in between her own two._

_"The other hunters... Will probably search for your supposedly 'dead' body... If they find you..." she hesitated, that smile turning upside down again,"They... Could kill you. I don't want to see another like you die so rashly." she finished._

_"Why did you even bother with this job then?" Spawn asked irritably._

_"It was what I was meant to do. When I died, they offered me a chance to see my husband again... I never knew they meant for a price in return and that was me becoming a bounty hunter. I hate it... I hate killing others for respect and gratitude... It's not worth it." Amanda hung her head, twirling a few strands of her hair around her index finger._

_The hellspawn's eyes narrowed as the speakers wired around the street buzzed to life. Amanda giggled a small giggle resembling a school girl's._

_"Well that's new." she commented positively._

_Spawn said nothing, eye twitching in sudden annoyance. Amanda suddenly looked apprehensive, her smile turning into a frown, a fluttery feeling making her stomach uncomfortable. He looked at her briefly before standing up, much to Amanda's chagrin._

_"Leave me be, bounty hunter." he said gruffly, his crimson cloak rising up around him and coiling as he walked._

_Amanda got to her feet and stood in front of him quickly,"Will I ever see you again?"_

_This question struck Spawn at the core and he withdrew slightly. He said nothing._

_"Just in case... I want to see you again, Spawn." The angel added with a small, barely noticeable shrug._

_He still said nothing, mind racing. They barely knew each other and she wanted to see him again...? What was with this woman. She was strange yet beautiful. Even more beautiful than Wanda... No. He wouldn't let that get into his thoughts. But this girl seemed to be interested in him... He was a monster though! And she has a husband she loves._

_The speakers flickered to a new song. A rather well-known song. Kiss From A Rose by Seal. Once Amanda heard the beat slowly come into focus, she blinked and smiled in recognition._

_"Oh, I love this song...!" she declared, looking at Spawn with admiration shining in her bright blue eyes._

_Spawn glared at her, wondering why the hell she was on about the song playing. Amanda kept that gorgeous smile on her face and took his clawed hand in hers._

_"Dance with me, Spawn!" she said playfully, tugging him out of the alleyway and onto the empty streets,"You know how to dance, right?"_

_The hellspawn's glare became more apparent and he yanked his hand out of her grip,"Why the fuck would I want to dance." he said sourly, eyes narrowed._

_Amanda put her hands on her hips, frowning at Spawn's vicious reply,"Just do something for me, since I fixed your wounds." she said with a wink._

_Spawn growled. Was she trying to 'blackmail' him, of sorts? He felt slightly pissed off but at the same time, relieved that she had indeed helped him. Spawn knew he would've been a goner if she had stuck to her duty of killing him._

_"Fine." He said in a low, sullen voice._

_Amanda's cheerful expression returned and she took his hands, placing one on her hip, holding the other in her opposite hand and lightly resting her free hand on his arm. He was awfully tall and butch. That made it harder. But she coped and her smile only got wider. Spawn stared at her, flatly, his head feeling light all of a sudden. He was dancing with, literally, an angel. When they had began to the rhythm of the music, the hellspawn became only very slightly less apprehensive about it and started to dance decently. The angel blinked in surprise. So he was actually dancing with her, and not badly either. It was a nice feeling. Dancing with a hellspawn... He was different from the rest somehow. None of the others would've consented to a thing like dancing in the streets._

_**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.**_

_**You became the light on the dark side of me.**_

_**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**_

_**But did you know,**_

_**That when it snows,**_

_**My eyes become large and**_

_**The light that you shine can be seen.**_

_**Baby,**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**_

_**Ooh,**_

_**The more I get of you,**_

_**Stranger it feels, yeah.**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom.**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**_

_**There is so much a man can tell you,**_

_**So much he can say.**_

_**You remain,**_

_**My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**_

_**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**_

_**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**_

_**But did you know,**_

_**That when it snows,**_

_**My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_**Baby,**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**_

_**Ooh, the more I get of you**_

_**Stranger it feels, yeah**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom.**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave,**_

_**I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,**_

_**I've been kissed by a rose**_

_**I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,**_

_**...And if I should fall along the way**_

_**I've been kissed by a rose**_

_**...been kissed by a rose on the grave.**_

_**There is so much a man can tell you,**_

_**So much he can say.**_

_**You remain**_

_**My power, my pleasure, my pain.**_

_**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah**_

_**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.**_

_**But did you know,**_

_**That when it snows,**_

_**My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**_

_**Baby,**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**_

_**Ooh, the more I get of you**_

_**Stranger it feels, yeah**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom,**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**_

_**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave**_

_**Ooh, the more I get of you**_

_**Stranger it feels, yeah**_

_**And now that your rose is in bloom**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom,**_

_**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**_

_The song had faded into another and after many gentle spins, twirls and unwinding, the angel and the hellspawn had settled and Amanda had her head resting on Spawn's chest. His mind was racing but at the same time, it seemed so slow... He lowered his gaze whilst continuing to dance weakly and stared into the girl's glazed blue eyes. It was like staring into calming nothingness. Peaceful oblivion. She was smiling too. They had barely known each other a day and already Spawn assumed she smiled too much. It was nice to look at. He had almost forgotten about all his troubles..._

_"Amanda." a stern voice came out of the blue, causing the girl's head to snap up sharply. Her hands became dettached from Spawn's and she took a step away from him, turning right around._

_Amanda's gorgeous smile had vanished and her eyes became fearful. Spawn glared at the newcomers as his cape surrounded him again like an angry cloud of red. His troubles came rushing back to his head again as two more bounty hunters had entered the scene, looking very unimpressed indeed._

_"What... The fuck are you doing?!" one of them questioned, a young man around her age, it seemed._

_Amanda remained speechless, her sapphire orbs widened, full of shock and fear for her life._

_**"**__Who are you." Spawn rumbled. It sounded more like a furious statement rather than a question._

_"None of your business, hellspawn." the young bounty hunter snapped._

_"If your business has something to do with the girl, then yes, it is my business." Spawn retorted, his pale green eyes narrowing dangerously._

_Amanda blinked, her vision coming back into focus and her head whirling around to look up at the hellspawn standing beside her almost protectively. Possessively. The bounty hunter's accomplice, an older man with a greying beard and mop of hair, stepped forward._

_"We will be taking Amanda back, hellspawn. She has some explaining to do." And with that short yet explanatory sentence, he grabbed hold of Amanda's arm and pulled her roughly towards them._

_Despite her protests and struggles, she was fighting a losing battle. The two angels restrained her as she reached out to Spawn who was already advancing forward._

_"Release her, you assholes!" he bellowed ferociously, the chains raising like snakes being charmed and extending towards the bounty hunters._

_"No, Spawn, don't!" Amanda cried out, tears stinging at her eyes. She had fallen in love with the hellspawn already and now she was being taken away from him, likely to never see him again. It made her heart throb uncomfortably._

_The older hunter raised a hand and a shield of white rebounded the chains right back at their master. They crashed into Spawn's body, drawing little necroplasmic blood but knocking him back a few metres into a brick wall. By that time, Amanda was shouting and the other angels had already pulled her across the street. The younger one smirked at Spawn and raised a hand to point at him._

_"We'll be back for you, hellspawn. I can guarantee you that." he spat, face contorted in rage._

_Spawn regained his balance and rushed forward yet again, cape billowing. His clawed hand reached forward as the three hunters glowed with a white light. A tearful voice screamed, making his heart slam against his ribcage in all his effort._

_"Amanda!" he called out, hoping to get an answer but there was nothing. He covered his eyes, skidding to a halt as the light grew brighter. After a moment of unnatural silence, the light had vanished into thin air, taking the others with it, Amanda included. Spawn opened his eyes and peered over the top of his hand. She was gone. Probably forever. The mention of this in his head stabbed him in the heart, making him clutch at it in all his extreme disappointment, dropping to his knees. When the disappointment had passed, all that was left was disheveled thoughts and slight sorrow. As he had heard in his mind before, Spawn may have only just met Amanda so why did he feel so down? Could it be...? Has he fallen in love with a woman other than Wanda...? Spawn punched the ground in confusion and anger. He clapped a hand to his face, his eyes screwing shut in pain._

_"Come back, Amanda."_


End file.
